warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grass
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Grass |thesisters=Grass |unknown=Grass |mother=Tempest |father=Unnamed tom |brother=Stone |unofficial mentor=Tempest |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Squirrelflight's Hope'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Grass is a long-furred, sleek, well-muscled white tom with tabby splotches on his legs. History In the Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :When Squirrelflight and Leafstar enter the Sister’s territory, Squirrelflight remarks how the three males she can see are smaller and younger than the she-cats, but are still sleek and well-muscled. Grass and Stone, though not named, pad to the edge of the grassy clearing to watch their captives. Moonlight stands up and signals to Grass and Stone with her tail. One of the two toms dashes toward the prey-hole, while the other drags a rabbit from a bush at the edge of the camp. Squirrelflight remarks that Stone looks around the age of an apprentice, and that the white tom with tabby splotches on his legs that is lying next to him looks around the same age. She asks Stone if he and the other tom are brothers, and Stone nods. Grass adds that his name is Grass. :That night, after Leafstar tries to escape the camp, Grass and Stone look at each other nervously as Snow aggressively watches the SkyClan leader limp back to the den. :The next day, Tempest, Stone, and Grass are seen digging out earth from beneath a low gorse bush. Tempest beckons to the two toms next to a pile of vines, telling them to use the vines to reinforce the back of the den. Stone tells Grass to weave then from the inside, while he weaves from the outside. Tempest sadly watches them go, and when Squirrelflight remarks that it must be hard for Tempest without her mate, Moonlight says that she chose to leave him and raise the kits among the Sisters. When Squirrelflight asks Moonlight what she is talking about, Moonlight says to wait until that night and see. She goes on to say the toms have a deep connection to the land, and are born to wander it. Squirrelflight asks if Tempest will miss them, and Moonlight replies that she will at first, but then there will be new litters of kits to raise. Squirrelflight asks where Stone and Grass will go, and Moonlight says that they could become loners, rogues or kittypets. Tempest is then seen nudging Grass fondly where he, Stone, and Tempest are sitting sharing a squirrel. Squirrelflight tells Leafstar that she is going to send off Grass and Stone. :Squirrelflight follows Sunrise to where Grass and Stone are standing, with the Sisters behind them. The Sisters gather in a circle around the two toms, and Moonlight pads forward and touches her nose to Grass’s ear and then Stone’s, wishing them well. One by one, every other Sister does the same. When Tempest approaches them, she tells Grass to take care of himself. Stone pulls away and looks at Grass. The two brothers seem to share a moment of understanding, before they blink and look away. Moonlight sends the two toms off, and Grass shifts his paws, seeming suddenly uncertain. Stone and Grass then pad away and follow the slope of the hill down into the next valley, disappearing into shadow. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Tempest: Father: :Unnamed tom: Brother: :Stone: Relatives: :Snow: :Flurry: :Sparrow: :Hawk: :Furze: :Creek: :Moonlight: :Sunrise: :Unnamed she-cat: :Tree: :Squirrel: :Leaf: :Moon: :Needlepaw: :Rootpaw: Tree Notes and references de:Grass ru:Подорожник fi:Grass Category:Males Category:The Sisters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:Minor characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Kits Category:Rogues